A Poison Called Love
by Shamisen
Summary: Sequel to 'Child: Book One'. Don’t worry. Just follow your instincts. Besides, if you need to drive a boy out of the Palace, I’m an expert.
1. Call Me a Prince

Hey all. Welcome to the sequel for Book One of my other story "Child" (find it in the Disney category.)

Before I start, I want to thank everyone who added Child to their favourite story list, and as a thank you gift, I sent you all an invitation to be the first ones to read the sequel. Thanks to all!

Anyways, for anyone who hasn't read Child, this is a story about Aladdin and Jasmine's twins, Miraj and Mirah. Miraj has been raised in royalty throughout his life, but Mirah was kidnapped as a child and is just beginning to get the hang of royalty (If you want to know how, read Child: Book One!)

So, without further a do, enjoy the story!!

P.S: I just learned that 'Miraj' means 'Ascension'

* * *

A young man of about fifteen years of age looked out of his chariot. His eyes fell on a large marble building out in the distance. He motioned to his vizier. 

"That," he said, pointing to the building, "That is Agrabah, correct?"

"Yes, Prince Hakeem. The great city of Agrabah. That is where the beautiful Princess Mirah waits" The vizier replied.

Hakeem gave the vizier a smug smile. He brushed away a strand of jet black hair and fixed his large turban.

"What will you do when you meet her, your Majesty?"

"It's quite simple, actually. I know she'll immediately fall for me, and when she does, we'll get married as soon as possible. Then, she can bear me some sons, to take over my kingdom. That is a woman's only duty." He leaned back into his seat. "It's perfect. I can't wait to meet the beautiful…"

* * *

"…Princess Mirah of Agrabah lives there? That's quite a large place." 

"The Palace of Agrabah is one of the largest in the lands, Prince Salih."

Salih smiled, but it quickly became a frown. The vizier noticed this.

"What is it, your Majesty?"

"Oh, nothing, Fahad. It's just that maybe she won't like me."

"Your Majesty, don't talk such nonsense. You're handsome, brave, courageous, smart and, most importantly, you're a Prince. She'll fall for you in no time."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

* * *

"AH-CHOO!" 

"Princess, are you alright?"

A maid handed Mirah a cotton napkin on a platter. She took it, thanked the maid, and wiped her nose with it.

"I'm fine." Mirah replied. She fixed a blue headband on her head and lifted a foot. A maid crouched down and slipped a slipper on it. Mirah frowned slightly as she lifted the other foot. She never got used to maids doing everything for her, including putting shoes on.

Just then, the door of her large room opened. It was her mother, Queen Jasmine.

The three maids bowed as she made her way into the room. Mirah dismissed the maids.

"So, are you ready yet?" Jasmine asked as soon as the door closed.

Mirah shrugged. "I don't know. I'm pretty nervous about this."

"Don't worry. Just follow your instincts. Besides, if you need to drive a boy out of the Palace, I'm an expert."

* * *

Ahh, I suck at first chapters. 

Anyways, please don't forget to read and review! (comments are nice, constructive criticism are okay, flames are NOT)


	2. Arriving at the Palace

Hello again! Thanks for your reviews!

I forgot to mention: last chapter, we see Mirah sneezing. I sort of ripped that off the Japanese. In Japan, they say that if you sneeze, someone's talking about you. Just wanted to let you know.

Anyways, here's the next chapter. I wrote this while finishing my Science and French homework and watching Aladdin. Ah, I'm an awesome multi-tasker.

Enjoy!!

* * *

"They'll be here soon, yeah right," Mirah mumbled. She sat at her desk, a pen in hand and a scroll laid out in front of her. She began chewing on the end of the pen. After a moment, she stopped chewing, dipped her pen in ink and continued writing.

…_Mama, it's great here at the palace. Agrabah is a beautiful city. The citizens are really nice. Then again, maybe it's because I'm part of the Royal Family…but anyways, they're nice to each other. Maybe a little strict with stealing, but Father said that it was much worse back in his day. You should really come by sometime. I haven't seen you since Miraj and I came to visit last year. I miss you. Mother said that she would love to meet you. I think it's a great idea. _

_I forgot to tell you that amid all the fancy jewelry and gold that they have here in the Palace, I'm always wearing the butterfly clip you gave me last year. I never take it off. _

_I miss you. I hope you come and visit soon._

_Love, Aali_

Mirah drew a small picture of her at the very bottom of the letter, right underneath 'Love, Aali'. It wasn't the prettiest picture. Actually, it looked like the ones she drew in the sand back in her village. Her mother loved those drawings. She smiled as she rolled up the scroll and tied a ribbon around it. She'd give it to the Royal Messenger tomorrow.

Just then, a loud fanfare erupted outside her balcony. Mirah placed the pen and scroll on her desk and ran to the balcony. She looked over to the main gates and saw a parade of about a dozen large chariots. They were all olive green in colour and all sported a crest of some sort. She noticed that one of the chariots were much larger than the others. The door of that chariot opened and a young man stepped out.

Mirah groaned. It was that…what was his name again…Prince Hakeem. He wore extremely fine clothing with a large turban with an olive green feather to top it off. From the height, Mirah could see that he was scowling. A servant of his approached him and placed a robe on his shoulders. It was also olive green.

_What…is olive green his colour?_ Mirah thought. She saw him beginning to walk to the large oak doors of the Palace.

"Shoot!" Mirah said as she dashed to the doors of her room. She paused in front of the large mirrors and checked that everything was fine. She placed a hand on a small butterfly clip resting on her black hair. "Here I go,"

* * *

Hakeem overconfidently made his way up the marble steps to the Palace doors, his robe trailing behind him. He turned to his vizier.

"So?"

"You look incredible, your Majesty, as always." The vizier replied. Hakeem gave him a smug smile.

"I know I do. The Princess will fall in love with me for sure." Hakeem said. Then, his smile turned into a frown. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open the doors! Do you expect me to open them myself?"

The vizier bowed. "I'm sorry, your majesty." He called for four servants to open the doors. When they opened, Hakeem smiled again.

* * *

Mirah raced down the stairs at a speed she didn't even know she had. As a result, she almost bumped into a certain blue-skinned man.

"Oof, watch where you're going, cupcake!" Genie said.

"Sorry Genie. I'm in a hurry."

"Oh? For what?"

"A Prince came to court me, remember?"

"Really?" Genie asked. He smiled and engulfed Mirah in a big bear hug. "Oh, can you believe it? My little princess is already attracting boys to the Palace!"

"Genie…Genie…can't…breathe…need…oxygen…" Mirah whispered. Genie let go of her and quickly transformed into a female version of him.

"So, sugar-pie, if you ain't gonna have 'em all," (s)he began as a mirror appeared in front of her. "I'll take one for myself." (s)he finished, putting on lipstick and making a kissing gesture. "So, what do you say?"

Mirah let out a small laugh. "Sorry, Genie" She said as she continued on her way. "Ask Father!"

* * *

Jasmine and Aladdin watched as the young Prince made his way towards them.

"So, your first impression?" Aladdin whispered to Jasmine.

"I don't like it." Jasmine replied in an equally low voice.

The Prince stopped at the foot of the steps leading up to the throne and bowed. "Oh, Great Sultan of Agrabah, I have come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." He said.

Jasmine grimaced. She'd seen boys like this a lot, and she could tell that he was one of those sexist men.

"I, Prince Hakeem the Great, have come from a distant land just for this purpose." Hakeem continued.

"Ah, Prince Hakeem, welcome to Agrabah." Aladdin said as Hakeem rose to his feet and dusted off his pants. "How was your trip?"

"Absolutely dreadful. There were no finger foods, no beds and there wasn't even a…" his voice trailed of when he realized that Jasmine and Aladdin were looking at him. Hakeem coughed. "But I gladly made the trip just to meet your daughter."

* * *

Mirah arrived at the curtains that led to the throne room. There she saw her twin brother, Miraj, peeking out through the curtains, trying to see what was on the other side.

"Miraj!" she whispered. He jolted up and turned around to face her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Aali, you're finally here." Miraj whispered back, using the nickname he created a year ago. "You have to see this Prince. He's snobbier than Iago." He showed her a small gap in the curtain.

Mirah glared at him before crouching down to look. She crinkled her nose and stood back up. "I hate you."

Miraj pretended to look offended. "Oh, Aali, how can you say that?"

"Because you don't have to put up with this!" she said before parting the curtain with her hand. "You are so lucky," she said before stepping out.

Mirah swore she saw Miraj laughing quietly as the curtain closed again.

* * *

There. The. Next. Chapter. Now. I. Need. To. Do. My. Homework. 


End file.
